Adam Kovic
'Adam Kovic '(born on February 20, 1985 in Culver City, California) is an American online video content creator and content producer known for his current work in the Funhaus division of Rooster Teeth, as well as his former position working at Machinima Inc. on Inside Gaming. He is also a co-anchor of The Know and Bruce's right hand man. Formerly the leader of the Machinima Inc. subsidiary Inside Gaming, Adam is known as the leader and face of Funhaus and was formerly known as the same in Inside Gaming of Machinima. His job mainly entails Adam having to endure Bruce's humping and suffer through the terrible games they play. He is also the person most likely to be playing games for Demo Disk. Description Adam is the resident straight man of Funhaus. He offsets the wackiness of Bruce, and cynicism of James. While he is the straight man, Kovic is the quietest of the trio, usually focused on playing games. He is usually seen accompanying his so called "bitch face" which he calls his rested face. Many jokes and fan art imitate him as an emotionless person and as Pikachu. Let it also be known that Ben Affleck once tweeted @adamkovic. Adam's Bio ''"Born to a family of some sort, Adam grew up around videogames maybe. After dropping out of what he thought was a college he went to work at some dump that was across the street from another dump. At that second dump, Adam found out about a place called MAACHEENNEMMMA. Seven years later he’s still here doing what he loves: Bruce." ''- Adam's Bio from InsideGaming History Adam Kovic was born in Culver City, CA in 1985. His dad's side of the family comes from Czechoslovakia and Croatia. He was raised speaking English and hardly learned any of the languages of his dad's side. Even Kovic's surname actually derives from Kovachevich. Because he is of Croatian descent, his surname is pronounced as "Kovich" and it's also a very common Croatian surname. He grew up around (persumably) video games. Education For his Education, Adam studied at California College at the San Francisco Bay Area of the Arts for three years from 2003, at age 18 until dropping out in 2006 at age 21 Career First, Adam worked as an Talent Assistant at G4 Media for 10 months from September 2005 until June of 2006. There, he worked on Attack of the Show before that whole "switch up". He also made some friends, plenty of arch rivals and got to be in a few skits. Adam highly recommends this. Next, he worked as an Editor at 32Thirteen › Places › Culver City, California › Professional Service Productions, LLC based in Culver City, California for 11 months from January 2008 until December 2008. There, he did a large portion of assembling first cut of a House Music Documentary. After this, Adam served as a Managing Producer/Host at Inside Gaming, a division of Machinima.com based in West Hollywood, CA for 8 years and 7 months from August 2006 until January of 2015. There, he worked as a Host and producer for Machinima Inc. Adam Kovic co-hosted the Machinima series Inside Halo, which didn't do well due to a lack of Halo news; soon, Adam was the sole host. Inside Halo's lack of news caught up with it and the show was canceled in 2012. This led to him hosting the successor to Inside Halo, Inside Gaming Daily. On January 26, 2015, Adam Kovic has since left Machinima Inc and a large majority of InsideGaming left with him including, but not limited to, but actually limited to, Bruce Greene, James Willems, Lawrence Sonntag, Sean Poole, Joel Rubin and Matt Peake. They all left together and formed the group Funhaus with Rooster Teeth , based in Rooster Teeth's offices in Los Angeles, California. (more info here, here and here). He has since worked as a Content producer for Rooster Teeth Productions (Funhaus, The Know). Role At Funhaus Adam is currently working as an online video content creator and producer for the Funhaus division of Rooster Teeth Productions and is Bruce's right hand man. He was the leader and host and Machinima's Inside Gaming for nine years. Adam is also currently theco-anchor on The Know with Bruce Greene every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, a job very similar to the one he used to do on the Inside Gaming Daily news show while at Machinima. He is also a content producer for Funhaus (and occasionally The Know), divisions of Rooster Teeth. On the Funhaus channel, Kovic is most often the one who controls the games. Kovic is usually the one who suffers through the terrible games they play. While Bruce and James riff on the games in the background, Kovic usually offers his opinion. This also works to describe what he did while on the Inside Gaming channel. Gallery Kovic_Bio.jpg|Adam Kovic's face P19EoJm.jpg|A young John Connor. I mean Adam Kovic... Trivia * Adam has Galeophobia, a fear of sharks. * Adam talks and snores in his sleep, much to the dismay of his wife and Bruce. * Adam made a video with the answer to life's questions * Adam has revealed that he has appeared in two feature movies, these being 'Girl Next Door' and 'Little Nicky'. * Adam Kovic said the infamous "like Skyrim with guns" quote, Adam Kovic defending the quote here * Adam was one of the lead singers (Alongside with Bruce Greene) in a song named 'We love video games' (Which was created by the people behind 'Friday', 'Thanksgiving', and 'Chinese Food') * His Mom is/was an undercover cop * Adam's uncle is Ron Kovic, Vietnam War veteran and anti-war activist upon whom the novel and film Born on the Fourth of July is based. Adam has previously confirmed this on the Inside Gaming subreddit as well as a video on his personal YouTube channel. * He is married to Jess Kovic as of August 4, 2012. * He looks very similar to Jeremy Dooley, often confusing people. * He first became a host with Machinima when the hit Xbox game Halo 3 was in its prime. He was one of the original host (with SodaGod) of Inside Halo. * He was in a pilot for Machinima called Critical Flaw which didn't succeed past the first season. * He has made appearances in/on On The Spot, Extra Life stream, The Gauntlet, various episodes of The Know, AHWU, a few Achievement Hunter Let's Plays, as well as various episodes of Funhaus shows. * He has a thin tattoo around his left arm that says "God's in his heaven. All's right with the world." Originally penned by Robert Browning, Adam got the idea from the NERV logo in Evangelion. External Links *RT Profile *Twitter *Twitch *Personal YouTube *Vine *IMDb *Reddit *Instagram *Linkedin Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:Funhaus Category:February Birthday